Can't Let Go
by Pale18
Summary: Mr. Ping's advice leads Tigress to accept an arranged marriage, and before Po can try to stop her, he has to find out why he's so against it. Of course, when he does try to stop her, there's some conflict. What will Tigress be doing in the end?
1. Prologue

_A.N.) I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Also this does talk a bit about what goes on in the second movie, so if you don't like that I suggest you see the movie first, or simply not read. It's up to you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. I just watch, enjoy, and write._

_Can't Let Go _

_Prologue _

With the Dragon Warrior watching over the citizens, the Valley of Peace truly felt peaceful. The worst was gone. Tai Lung and Lord Shen were defeated. The Furious Five had lost some tension among their minds. Stone walls among Tigress and Master Shifu were cracked (but were not crumpled). The panda, Po Ping, was happy to live his dreams and felt more empowered in himself then ever before. Also, Mr. Ping had accepted that his son was more than a simple noodle folk. Most importantly, everyone was getting along in the Jade Palace.

In the home of China's heroes, the Furious Five sat to breakfast. Mantis made jokes and Viper would hiss about keeping it PG. Though after saying that, she'd smile and brighten the room as always. On the other hand, when Mantis made a joke, Monkey would laugh hysterically and put his arms over his head. Crane sat patiently and listened. He and Viper would speak one-on-one every now and then. The last member of this elite team, Tigress, was sitting quietly and ignoring the voices, isolating herself from everyone, even from the person cooking the meals. It wasn't to be cold, it was just habit. The only other person in the room wasn't a member of the Five. He was the hero of the Valley of Peace; the Dragon Warrior. Po minced carrots, mushrooms, and beats for the dish he was preparing for his idols. He glanced from Mantis to Monkey, to Viper, to Crane. Only when his eyes reached Tigress did his muscles tense. What a beautiful, deadly, scary, mute creature she was.

He was aware that Tigress had accepted that she wasn't the Dragon Warrior and no longer wanted to kill him. They had even become more comfortable around each other than anyone else. In Gongmen City, he had felt something… something warm inside when he and Tigress had their moments of understanding each other. He felt at peace inside when he hugged her. He was sure Tigress had felt something too! He wished to take their shallow relationship a bit deeper. But it wasn't like a crush or anything right? Tigress was his favorite Furious Five member, but, well… he didn't know what else to say about it. He was a panda. It was in his nature to be cute, cuddly and friendly. It was then Po realised he was staring at his feline friend, which was strange. It was very rare for Po to watch Tigress for as long as he was, and not get caught.

Po swiftly turned back to the pot of soup. He stood stiffened at the counter, stirring the last minute seasoning in the soup. _Stir, stir, sir_ was what he kept repeating to himself, but that obviously bored him, so he looked around the kitchen for something to occupy himself. He looked at the wooden cabinets carved to perfect detail, with the coco butter colored paint on the front. There were baskets on the counter with flour or salt or certain spices inside. He noticed the shiny metal knifes hanging from a rack beside him. Last, he gazed at the white paper windows adjacent to the one exit out of the room. All these details he'd seen already, so this magnificent architecture meant nothing to him. It was then that he smelled the soup was just right then.

Po took a deep breath before giving his signature grin. "Order up!" he exclaimed with a sociable attitude.

He placed Mantis' bowl down and watched the bug dig in. He gave Viper and Crane their bowls, which interrupted their conversation. Monkey jumped up and took his food from Po's hands, leaving the chef with one more person, besides himself, to serve. He turned to Tigress and was heartbroken to see that his friend looked so depressed. He placed the bowl in front of her, but she didn't eat. Her eyes looked at it, but she was so in thought she didn't take notice to it.

As was said before, Tigress did not hate Po anymore. She knew she wasn't the Dragon Warrior, but the fact still plagued her. If she was not the Dragon Warrior, then what was she? All of her training and hard work from the very moment Master Shifu adopted her and brought her to the Jade Palace… was it all for nothing? What was her future now? All she wanted with the title was to defeat Tai Lung and finally prove herself worthy to be Master Shifu's "daughter". Now that that dream had faded from her grasp, there was nothing left. She didn't want to keep walking into a dead end by doing nothing but kung fu forever. She was starting to feel it wasn't a real purpose, though she'd never tell any of her comrades that.

"Come on, Tigress. You gotta eat you know," Po said trying to see if his voice would awake her, though she still stayed frozen.

"Tigress," a familiar voice called from the door. The feline suddenly snapped out of her trace and turned to the voice, along with the others. There they saw the voice was by their own Master Shifu.

The red panda looked at his students. He maintained his stoic face even as he heard his students say in union, "Good morning, Master." He looked at Tigress, who seemed to be under some stress and thought, _Maybe a walk in the village will help her._

"Tigress, I need you to retrieve a few things from the village today, so eat your fill. Be at the bottom of the stairway in fifteen minutes, so I can give you the list and yuan." With that told, he walked out to prepare the said list.

With a fire lit in her heart to follow her orders, she scarfed down her soup and ran out of the kitchen in under five minutes. The rest of the Five and Po turned to each other, speechless.

"Er… What just happened?" Mantis asked.

"Tigress got something to do when we didn't," Crane replied and took a sip from his bowl.

"We should not be so shocked," Monkey said.

"Right. Master Shifu just knows Tigress doesn't really do anything, but train on Saturdays," Viper added. The room was quiet when they went back to eating their soup. After a few moments of fustrating silence, Mantis suddenly banged his spoon on the table.

"What are we talking about! Tigress has nothing to do? _We've_ got nothing to do!" he screamed. They all looked at each other and knew it was true. Po, being a peace maker, came up with a solution in no time flat.

"Why don't we go to my dad's restaurant for lunch today then? Hang out around the village? Help Tigress finish her errands?" the panda proposed to his fellow warriors.

Viper smiled big. "That is a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed. She turned to Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah!" the boys said together. They quickly finished their breakfast and left to have their fun-day. When the warriors reached the front gate, they saw Shifu emerge to the top of the stairway.

"Hello Master Shifu. Did Tigress leave already?" Viper asked politely. Shifu nodded.

"Yes Viper. She ran off." With this question answered, he walked away.

"If Tigress ran off, it will take awhile to find her. Let's go hang out and see if we'll find her on the way," Po suggested. The crew of kung fu fighters raced one another down the steps of the Jade Palace to experience the liveliness of the Valley of Peace.

* * *

><p><em>A.N.) I just want to have fun with the plot idea I have. If you like the beginning so far please review, but you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you did.<em>


	2. The Matchmaker

_A.N.) I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had been working on my summer homework for the last month or so. I will say, however, that it shan't be too long for another, because I have about the next 8 chapters planned out. _

_Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Your comments made me smile. Thank you.  
>And if you wish, you may call me Midnight.<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. _

_Can't Let Go _

_The Matchmaker_

"—Pant, pant— Guys! —Pant— I know we don't really get out of the palace much. —Pant— But can we **please** go home now!" the Dragon Warrior exclaimed in deep, heavy breaths. The poor guy was dragging his feet across gravel, fighting with gravity so he wouldn't collapse in the middle of a walking lane. He didn't want to be trampled on! Any other time, Po would agree he was being a tad overdramatic, but this whole morning was exhausting to him. They'd been shopping for hours! They had to run all over the village from swarming fans. They had stopped every now and then, but when they noticed that people would just keep coming and adding themselves to the crowds, it became apparent that their options were either: write autographs and kiss babies all day, or run. The last thing that added to Po's busy day was, in his mind, the most aggravating. They had gone to Mr. Ping's restaurant and had a delicious meal, but what Mr. Ping did made the Dragon warrior blush. Just when he thought his dad couldn't do anymore to embarrass him…

"I actually agree with Po," Crane said, interrupting the panda's thoughts. "After Viper's enthusiasm in the shopping areas, I'm pretty tired myself." His voice didn't sound annoyed, but more like he was pleased.

When Viper heard Crane's remark, she would have hissed at him to watch what he said. However, all she did was wince. After all, she couldn't fight the truth, now could she? Even the snake had to admit that she was a bit enthusiastic this morning. She looked at Crane from the corner of her eye and remembered how kind he was to let her tie all 24 of the ribbons she had received around his neck. She also remembered that she had only bought 10 of those ribbons, and Crane had insisted he'd buy the rest for her. She smiled and thought of how grateful she was to have such a good friend. She'd think of a way to return the favor in due time.

Her memories made her smile. "If we go home now, we won't be able to help Tigress," she informed.

"Knowing her, she's probably back at the Palace wondering what's taking **us** so long," Monkey mumbled, walking with his arms and hands instead of his legs and feet.

Within a few moments, the group decided to stop so Po could catch his breath. They all sat on the ledge of a mini-bridge that connected the shopping part of the village to the food markets over a small stream. They sat in silence until Po starting kicking his feet in the air and spoke nervously.

"Guys, about what happened at my dad's, could we not tell Tigress or Shifu about that?"

"My lips are sealed if you stop stealing my almond cookies," Monkey mumbled. His expression showed he was joking, but his tone told Po that he was being dead serious.

Po opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. _I'm gonna have to think about that._ Seriously, who would want to give up almond cookies?

Crane chuckled to himself and nodded. "I won't say anything. I mean, at first, I thought he was just being a dad when he was telling us when you ate all that bamboo furniture. But I think he was getting carried away when he described your bed-wetting era." Po twitched.

Viper giggled and grinned. "Aw Po, but those baby portraits he showed us were really cute!"

Mantis hopped onto Po's shoulder. "Speak for yourself! I could have lived life not seeing that portrait of Po's baby butt staring at me!"

Po put his palm to his forehead, showing that the memories were giving him a headache all over again. He sometimes couldn't believe the stuff his dad was willing to do. One of Mr. Ping's biggest talents was finding someway to embarrass the Dragon Warrior, like when he showed the Furious Five Po's action figures (and got a scratch on the Tigress doll). Whenever he walked into his old home, he was never sure what his dad would dish out, besides noodles. He knew Mr. Ping meant well, but it was still galling. At least he was put at some peace when Viper giggled again, saying, "Don't worry, Po. None of us will say anything."

* * *

><p>Tigress strolled in the west wing of the village with her head high and proud. The basket she was carrying was filled with green and red apples, bread, basil leaves, red and yellow peppers, etc. She saw many villagers run past her as she walked. She heard them talk them talk to one another; she heard the chopping and sizzling of the food; she heard the rolling of the wooden wheel barrels. The air was perfumed with the smells of cooking meat and broth. It seemed to be the average business day in the Valley of Peace.<p>

She had to retrieve one more item before the list was complete and she could go home, mushrooms. The previous markets she had been too had not sold them.

Tigress passed by a one-story home with a sign that read "The Valley's Matchmaker". Tigress assumed only desperate people did those things, though she knew it was kind of tradition for China. An old goose with pure white feathers stood in the doorway of the home. Her posture said she was healthy, but the tired took in her eyes made it obvious that she was old. _She is probably older than Master Shifu, _Tigress thought. The tiny glasses added to her grandma look. Her robes were the traditional look, but purple. She was simply watching the villagers go by, but when her eyes set on Tigress, they widened. She stuck her bill in the air, and squawked.

"You there, Feline!" the old goose yelled at Tigress, but the cat did not notice her cry and kept on walking. When it became apparent that the feline wasn't going to stop, the granny goose jolted so fast, she was blocking Tigress's path before you could yell, "Wait up!" The old women paused for a second to pant for breath. Tigress, trying not to be rude to her elders, stood where she was and waited for the goose to recover before asking her to move out of her way. Though she couldn't help but give this woman a stare of curiosity and suspicion. What could she possibly want with her?

When the elder recovered, she stood tall as if she hadn't just gasped for air. She adjusted her tiny, granny glasses and took an anxious step toward the kung fu master. Her small head had to tilt up to get a closer look at the warrior before her.

"You are Tigress, correct? From Bao Gu?" she asked.

Tigress changed her stare to a vengeful glare at that question. If it turned out the woman was one of the people who helped confine her to her cell at the Bao Gu Orphanage, she would forget all her training on self-control, and have a total bitch-fit. Her tail twitched and her sharp claws curled out of her paws.

Despite all anger, her discipline and logic told her to calm down and to stop assuming the worst. She took a deep inhale and her claws descended.

"Yes," she answered in a polite manner.

As soon as Tigress answered the goose jumped in the air an squawked, "You're late by at least a year!"

Startled, Tigress took a step back, her pupils became dilated, and her ears flared downwards. "What are you talking about?"

"My dear, you are late for your appointment with the Matchmaker, me!" Granny Goose said with ignorance, but also with authority.

Tigress went back to her normal posture. She gave the goose the same angry, determined look she gave Tai Lung. "Miss I didn't sign up for any of this!"

"All females in Bao Gu have to do this," the goose reasoned.

"But haven't been at Bao Gu since I was five years old."

"Though you are still entered into my records," the goose said trying to overpower Tigress's argument. They paused for a few moments thinking of what could be said or done about the situation.

It was in this period of time that Tigress noticed Po and the others at a shop at the end of the streets. Tigress had spotted them a few other times that day, but she ran to a new area for away, before they could see her every time? She thought that it was rare if any of them go a complete day off of fun in the Village. She wanted them to savior their moments, and she assumed she would simply held them back. Plus, she already had work to do and she would have to slow down as well. Seeing them laughing and having fun, made her efforts to hide away not in vain._ Now there is only one way not to mess things up now. I have to get out of sight,_ she thought.

The old woman's voice brought her back to her current problem. "Why don't you come into my office so we can work this out?" Tigress knew it would be best to just reject the invitation, run away from her friends, and go back to looking for the mushrooms. However, Tigress was only thinking of how to hide form Po and the others, and this was the golden opportunity to do that.

She turned back to the goose and nodded quickly. "Alright," she answered. She picked up the goose, ran into the house, and closed the door. She met her goal of not being seen, but now she was stuck with a mad goose. Poor Tigress didn't know the trouble she was walking into until it was there.

The home had polished, chocolate brown wood all around. The paper ball lamps hung from strings across the ceiling leading to the center of the room, where the grand light was lit above the zataku (low-ground table). There was a tea set, with a green lotus design, ready on the table. There were paintings and big, thick, lavender colored curtains blocked light from all windows. What stood out the most to Tigress was a giant shelf covering the entire left wall. It was filled with hundreds, or maybe even thousands, of scrolls. The quality left Tigress with a face of pure astonishment.

"They are not tall tales or guides, but each individual scroll is a paperwork profile on a young ladies like yourself," the goose said walking toward the shelf. She rummaged through them for a second, but the she suddenly stopped and turned back to Tigress. "By the way, I am Tao, my dear… Oh, well come on. Sit. Sit Dear." She did a gesture mentioning Tigress to be seated at the zataku. Not wanting to be rude, the tiger obeyed.

After a few seconds, Tao sat at the table as well and laid down a fat scroll. "This is your file, Child. I told you, you were in my records." That was the last thing she said before she opened the scroll and read.

"Let's see… you were checked into Bao Gu when you were one month old. You left at age five, as you said. You are of the feline family…"

_Wow, I __**so**__ didn't know that,_ Tigress thought sarcastically.

"Oh! I see what happened, the Bao Gu caretakers did sign you up for an appointment, but your guardian didn't cancel it when you were adopted. You were supposed to come two weeks after your 20th birthday. How old are you now?" Tao asked in an intrigued voice. She looked up from the scroll to Tigress with curiosity sparking in her eyes through her glasses.

Tigress took a deep breath before answering. "I am twenty-five and a half."

"I told you, you were at least a year late," Tao said playfully and smiled.

"You said my guardian_ didn't _cancel the appointment?" Tigress asked, worried that Shifu could be so careless.

"He or she did not. In the adoption papers, it is the very last question. Wait here a moment, Dear." Tao walked out into another room, but she returned very quickly, with a stack of papers. "These are a copy of your adoption papers," she said and looked in the back of the stack. "Hmm… that's funny. The question does not even exist in your papers."

"And that means…?" Tigress asked in a hush tone.

"Well, in a technically you do still have an appointment. Since you're already here, let's do it now! -̶ Stand up Child!" she said. She ran to the shelf grabbed a blank scroll and ran back to Tigress. Tigress stood too, but she backed toward the door, paws up.

"Ma'm, I have no interest in getting married. I think I will leave now," Tigress said in an apologetic and sincere voice. She turned to walk out, but Tao blocked her way. The same as she did in the street.

"But you must!" Tao yelled in concern. Tao's mission in life was not _just_ to marry a young bride off to a happily-ever-after husband. Her mission was to help these girls bring honor to their families, and Tao was raised to believe that the only way a girl could bring her family honor, was to marry a high price bachelor. She took this belief even more strict with orphan girls, because in Tao's eyes, they already have dishonored their blood family, because they were disowned. Also, the orphan would dishonor her adopted family, because she was such a dishonor to her blood family. So because Tigress was an orphan and adopted, Tao knew she had to save this feline from great shame. She was currently thinking of any idea she could come up with that would make Tigress stay and take her test. In seconds, she did receive her plan.

Tao relaxed her limbs and spoke softly to Tigress. "How is this, if you take your test, I will erase a friend of yours from my records? What is your friend's name, Dear?"

Tigress was neutral and thought about this proposition. She didn't a female friend in her records, did she? Let's _see… there's Po, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey… Those are all guys,_ she thought. _Wait! There is also…_

"Viper," she said aloud. Tao heard and left to retrieve the file. Tigress mentally smacked herself for telling this granny who her friend was, but she was sure the Tao did not have a scroll on-̶

"Found it!" Tao screamed. It was a bucket of cold water to Tigress's face.

Tao walked slowly to Tigress while looking through the scroll. "Hmm… of the reptile family…" the goose rambled on and on about information on Viper, Tigress already knew. Tao kept reading, searching for something she could use. She started to wonder if this girl was immune… until she found something.

* * *

><p>"Man, you think it wouldn't be to hard to find a tigress in a village of mostly rabbits and pigs!" Mantis moaned in annoyance. The insect sat patiently on Monkey's shoulder, and listened to the sound on many feet patting the Earth. The group warriors strolled down the grocery markets looking for their friend. They walked slowly through the crowd to avoid bumping into rushing villagers. Po in took the scent of all kind of food being displayed and purchased in his way. He had so much fun the whole day, but now he was run down and anxious to see Tigress. The ribbons tied to Crane's neck swayed with the gentle breeze. Viper slithered down the pathway smiling and greeting every friendly face that they passed.<p>

Monkey walked silently with his comrades. He looked at the shop keepers, the homes, and in his vision he saw he was four yards away from a sign that read "The Valley's Matchmaker".

His attention switched to Mantis's who spoke again so sudden, in such a tired tone. "Guys, I don't think we're gonna find Tigress. We should just head back."

Po walked ahead of the group with his head hanging. He was going to say that maybe Mantis was right, but was stopped when he felt something tapped his leg. The panda looked down and saw a small, shy bunny child twiddling with her finger. Po immediately recognizing the bunny was Min, a student from his Intro to Kung-Fu Class. As an attempt to calm her, he grinned and said, "Hey there, Min!"

Little Min's ears flopped down, and she peeped with overwhelming fear. Her whole body was shaking.

"I… Well… -gulp- I…" the poor bunny started, but could not find the confidence to keep on the subject. The child stared at her little feet and remembered the story Po told her and peers in class; the story of Master Crane unlocking confidence. She wanted to be good at kung fu, and she would face her fears to be a better person for it. She looked up with new found pride and ignored the stomach twisting stares she got from the Dragon Warrior and the other masters. She said with no stuttering, "I saw Master Tigress go into the Matchmaker's home!"

Po stared at the child, and smiled with pride and joy in his heart. He was proud that Min had found confidence in herself, and he knew she'd make a well-repsected kung fu master one day. Also, he was overjoyed that they could now find Tigress and go home.

Crane also smiled. In this girl, his saw something that was once himself, and like him, he was seeing the development of courageousness in her heart. He patted the girl on the head with his talon and told her they appreciated her help. Beside Monkey, one could see Master Viper's heart swelling with admiration on how kind Crane was.

Po raised a fist in the air and talked in his ready-to-take-on-bandits voice. "Excellent Min! Now guys, let's—" He stopped so suddenly, it was like a record scratching. His eyes went wider that his tummy. His voice changed to shocked cluelessness. "… She went where?"

"Tao, the Matchmaker's, home. It's right over there," Min informed. She pointed to the building Tigress stormed into not so long ago. The one layered home with smoke ascending from it's chimney of stones and a window wide open. It looked so cozy, but also gave Viper a chill, like there was foul play happening not even a mile away from her. The roof had casted a veil of shadows over the home. From Monkey's point of view, he saw sunshine everywhere from other homes to happy people. Tao's homes was the only thing Monkey saw encased in dark.

"Min! Min! Time to go now, Sweetie!" and older rabbit chanted across the market.

Young Min muttered a quick farewell to her teachers and trotted away to her mama. The little bunny did not even notice her kung fu idols were staring at the building of the Matchmaker with their jaws (and bill) dropping to the pavement.

Viper was the first to shake off her shock. "Perhaps we should just wait out here for Tigress to come out."

Crane nodded. If it wasn't for Mantis's sudden hysterical laugh, Po and Monkey would still be staring.

"No offence Viper, but Tigress—the scary woman who doesn't mind breaking a bone—is with a **matchmaker**! I gotta see if Tigress kills her or not!" With his piece said, Mantis scurried toward an open window of the home.

Monkey grinned and did the same. Po, Crane, and Viper exchanged worried glances.

"We should not intrude—!" Viper started.

"If we're caught, Tigress will be furious!" Crane cried.

"I've seen that lady, guys! She's deadly with a wooden spoon in her wings!" Po yelled with anxiety.

Alas, the insect and ape would not listen to reason. They stood by the window and listened to Tigress and Tao talk. From the look on Monkey's face, they were hearing something juicier than an orange. Crane sighed, and the remaining three joined their companions in eavesdropping. Po listened carefully and was surprised at what he had heard.

"It seems your friend is the daughter of a great kung fu master. There isn't a doubt in mind that I can find a worthy suitor," said a raspy croaker. Po assumed that was Tao. It was so confusing to Po. Who was she talking about?

"Viper will never comply with you."

Po gasped as he recognized Tigress's voice.

Viper gasped as well. It all made sense to her now. Tao was trying to marry her off, and Tigress was defending her right to wed whom she'd choose. _How nice of her,_ Viper thought. _I'm so glad to have great friends._

"My dear, it is not up to Viper. It is not within her power. After all, it is the father himself who decides a daughter's fate. I can easily contact Viper's baba—"

"Viper's father would never do such a thing to her!" Tigress argued.

"Ah, but my dear, why take a chance?" the Matchmaker uttered almost mocking.

The warriors heard no reply from Tigress. The feline was left speechless.

"Have we got a deal, Tigress?" the raspy voice asked, knowing she had won.

_Deal? What deal?_ Po questioned in his mind.

. . . . . .

"Deal." That was all Tigress said. She was defeated and was far from proud of it. Po frown. When Tigress was upset, so was he.

"Fantastic, Dear! Viper's record will be destroyed, and in her place, I shall represent you!" All the spies had become dumbfounded. Their eyes shifted to one another, looking for an answer on what to do, but they found no solution. They just stood and leaned closer to the window.

"Stand up Child! We shall begin your evaluation!" they heard Tao exclaim with giddiness.

Viper looked at her comrades with a look of alarm gleaming in her eyes. She flicked her tail at them and slithered away, leaving a light hiss as her trail. The others caught on to what she was trying to say and followed her to the other side of the road. Small clouds of dust rolled in the air behind them.

When the warriors stumbled in front of a tomato cart, Viper turned to her friends. Her frown made Crane frown, which made everyone else frown.

"We can't let her do this, guys!" Viper exclaimed with stress.

Mantis hopped up and down. "Well then what can we do?"

The tension blocked everyones' better judgment. Po knew, however, that they couldn't stop Tigress from associating with the Matchmaker, or Viper might get screwed over. Plus, they couldn't just barge into someone else's home. Should they go back to the window, or what?

Monkey stared at the ground. His tail swung back and forth. He glanced at Po shyly, as if his other friends were not even present. He himself knew this might be a bad suggestion, but what other options could there be?

"Well… We could go tell Shifu."

Viper's head snapped up in Monkey's direction. Crane picked up one talon and tapped to the hard ground with one claw. The thought of doing such an act made him very nervous. Tiny Mantis had a stoic reaction, because even though it was sleazy to think about telling on Tigress, he thought it was the best option there was. Besides, maybe Shifu could fix this in a discrete, professional way. But Po still fidgeted with his fingers. Despite how stiff the Grand Master was, he was still Tigress's baba. There's was no certain answer to what Shifu would do if he found out.

Po sighed. "I'm not to sure if that's the best thing to do."

Mantis had his opinion now. He hopped on the panda's shoulder and yelled, "Do you want Tigress to go **marry** a—!"

"MASTER SHIFU!" Po screamed and ran off straight to the Jade Palace.

The last four fighters glanced at each other for a reasonable explanation to Po behavior. Once Mantis's point sunk into everyone else's heads, it was no wonder Po was so hysterical now.

. . . . . . .

"MASTER SHIFU!" they yelled together and to the Palace to catch up with Po.

* * *

><p>"Stand up, Child! We shall begin your evaluation!" Tao exclaimed flapping her wings. The two had been sitting on opposite sides of one another when they were discussing Viper's fate. Though now Tao was standing tall, squawking with excitement and Tigress was just now ascending from her seat. The goose pulled the feline to the middle of the room. She circled around the tiger like a chipmunk enclosing on a bag of nut with nothing but pure hyperactivity.<p>

"Hmm… you're very skinny, poor child. If not for you muscles, I'd say you'd be thinner than a feather stem. **Deduction!**"

"Deduction?" Tigress asked, confused. She had always thought being trim was a good thing.

"It is not good for bearing your future husband children!" the granny yelled in a manner similar to Mr. Ping's lectures on how being a noodle folk was Po's destiny. The bird jumped in the air so suddenly, Tigress couldn't stop her from grabbing her cheeks and pulling her face down to the Matchmaker's level. She was pleased with her findings.

"You have a pretty face, my dear! Very pretty face. Good, good. Yes!" She let her client go.

Tigress had only gone through two points and she was already miserable. First, she was being criticized by a old goose. Second, she still needed to get the mushrooms for Shifu. Third, if Master found out about this before she could figure out an excuse, she'd be toast. The young warrior stared at the goose with a blank expression. Though she didn't like it, she'd just have to just take this evaluation and tolerated all it's stupidity. After all, this was for Viper.

Tao moved to stand face to face wit Tigress. "Do you have any special skills?"

Tigress shrugged. "I'm a kung fu master of the tiger style—"

**"Major deduction!"**

Tigress mustered up every ounce of self-control she could to hold back her bubbling rage. Not even Po had pushed her this much. Ever.

"That is not a lady's skill, Dear. Can you cook? Sew? Design a decent looking kitchen?"

Tigress twitched. "No."

Tao put a wing under her bill, and stared at the floor. She hummed. "You had been adopted by whom?"

The kitty sighed. _Stay calm,_ she thought. "I was adopted by Grand Master Shifu."

"The Grand Master? Oh, wonderful! An honorable descendant! Yes! Are you in good health?"

That question required Tigress to ponder for a moment. All her recent broken bones and wounds had healed by now, so she could answer, "Yes, I am."

"Yes! Excellent, Child! Hmm… I think that's all I need!"

Tigress's ears perked up and her spirits lifted. "Really? That's it? I'm done?"

Tao waddled around her home, flapping her wings with pride. "Yes, Deary! I have your natural personality in your file from Bao Gu, and I'm sure it won't be too hard to get a painting of you. I've seen a few in the village. If I need anything else out of you, I know that you are a resident of the Jade Palace, but for now you may leave."

The two did a respectful bow to each other before Tigress left Tao's home.

Being back in the market lane almost made Tigress believe that the meeting with the Matchmaker never occurred, but she knew it was real. She only hoped none of the others would find out, not yet. She didn't need that to topped off the anxiety of just… well… feeling empty inside. The kung fu master finally got the mushrooms from a market at the end of the street. Mission accomplished. Now it was time to head home, but Tigress had no idea what she was going to encounter on the way.

* * *

><p><em>A.N.) As said before, reviews are widely appreciated. Even if you don't, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<em>

_Up next: Mr. Ping's Advice on Purpose_


End file.
